When Love Is Cruel
by Hiei's Dark Miko
Summary: Inuyasha is Kagome's first love, but also her first heartbreak. Now that their first day of highschool is starting, she must face him once more except he has found another. Will she be able to get over him and notice the one that has fallen for her?YyhInu
1. Chapter 1

Well this is a New Fic once more! yay! Well this is the highschool fic i've been wanting to do for some time, but was too busy. I already have the pairings...and if you have been reading my fics fellow reviewers, then you'll know what the pairings are. One more thing they are all human except they have great strength, speed, hearing, and stuff like that, without the claws and markings.

* * *

A young woman layed on a queen sized bed, rolling over every few seconds. Her black and red hair surrounded her face. The bed had plain black sheets made of silk, which had rolled somewhat off her form. Light tanned skin was exposed except for her intimate parts, it looked like she slept in the nude. She once more rolled over closing her eyes tightly as if she was in pain. 

:Dreamscape:

"Kagome", a voice said

The young woman, Kagome, looked around trying to find the source of the voice. She wasn't sure who it was, but she knew deep down in her heart. She squinted as she saw rain falling in the distance on a specific location. Wasting no time she ran towards the rain, mabey that was the source of 'his' voice. What she saw surprised her as she fell onto her knees. There before her, she saw herself being held by the guy she thought was her true love. This was one of the rare events that happened just a month ago where he was sweet. It was raining just like it was now, so they took shelter below a playset in the playground, just below the slide. The scene played itself...

"Inuyasha, I'm cold", Kagome whispered, she was shivering

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and pulled her onto his lap. He rubbed her arms trying to keep her warm since she only had a short sleeved shirt and capris. It had surprised her how he was openly showing her loving emotion, since his younger brother was near. He usually treated her like one of the guys, he kept their realationship a secret. It had hurt her, but she loved him and would not question him. Inuyasha moved Kagome so she could face him, and hugged her to him. Kagome rested her head against his shoulder wishing it could last forever.

"Are you feeling better?", he asked, concerned

"Much better"

"I love you", he whispered

Kagome moved back to look him in the eye.

"I love you too", she said

Inuyasha smiled as he closed the distance between them and kissed her.

As Kagome saw this loving moment replay, tears started to decend down her cheeks. She slammed her fist upon the earth damming him for making her love him so much.

"Kagome...Kagome..."

:End of Dreamscape:

"Kagome Wake up!", screamed a young boy

Kagome opened her eyes, tears still fresh.

"I'm awake Souta", she said

Groggily she woke up wanting nothing more than to stay in bed and cry her heart out for another three years. However she couldn't do that since today was the first day of highschool. Grabbing a towel she headed to her bathroom to take a shower and other necessities. Ten minutes later she was out wrapped in a towel while trying to dry her long hair. She grabbed a short black shirt with chains in various places and a tight 'viva la bam' shirt. Kagome combed her hair while slipping into her new black dc's (they are skater shoes for those who don't know). Lastly she put on her dragon necklace and put on black eyeliner and black mascera.

"Done", she said trying to smile

Kagome looked at her reflection and seeing her own fake smile. Afterall, she would have to face Inuyasha since he enters highschool this year too. Sighing she headed downstairs to get a bite to eat before she went to school. Kagome got some cereal and ate it quietly in her big kitchen. Checking her watch she saw that she had an hour to spare. That meant having time to skate in the new skatepark next to the school. Kagome quickly ran towards the door getting her skateboard on the way out. Running into the middle of the street she ran and jumped on her skateboard heading towards school. Minutes later she stood in front of the school and turned towards the entrace of the skatepark. She smiled as she saw that they had build a half pipe.

"Hey Kagome!", someone screamed behind her

She turned to see her best friend Kouga. He had long black hair tied back into a low ponytail, and dark blue eyes. He wore baggy black pants with a double chain and a white 'element' shirt. He rode his skateboard until he got right infront of her, then hugged her.

"Kouga, I've missed you dude", she said

"Same here, Kags"

"So what are we waiting for, lets skate!", Kagome said, excited

Kouga and Kagome ran up the stairs on the side of the half pipe to get to the top. Once there Kagome readied herself to drop and put her weight forward which caused her to go down. They spent the morning skating till 8 so they can go into the schools and look for their homeroom in order to get their schedules.

A young man man was seen walking down a hallway. He had long black hair,violet eyes, he wore baggy black pants with green stiching and a 'Slayer' shirt. The youn man stopped in front of a door, with a sign saying 'Trespassers will be shot, survivers will be shot again'. He opened the door, nothing could be seen in the darkness, black was all you could see.

"Don't you ever read the sign, Kuronue?"

"Hiei, you should know better than that", he smirked

Hiei stepped out of the shadows, dressed simliar like Kuronue. His hair was spiked up with a white starburst, and he had the most amazing red eyes. He wore the same baggy black pants but with red stiching and chains crossing in the back making and X. The shirt he wore was black and in bloody letters it said 'I Scare My Own Family'.

"Well I came to get you, its almost time to head over to school. It our first day at highschool in a new town, don't wanna be late", said Kuronue

"Hn."

They headed down the hallway and down the stairs towards the front door.

"Yo Inuyasha, get ya ass down here"

"I'm coming", yelled Inuyasha

In front of the bathroom stood a silver haired boy with gold eyes combing his hair. Inuyasha was wearing a red button up shirt and blue jeans with white k-swiss shoes. He grabbed for his keys and got out of the door to go downstairs to meet up with his brother.

"I'm finally here, damn", said Inuyasha

"Whatever bro, lets get to school before those teachers start bitchin"

"Sesshomaru, pick up your pants", he said disgusted

Indeed Sesshomaru's pants were hunged low enough to see his navy boxers. He also had silver hair and gold eyes like his younger brother, Inuyasha. His pants were ligt blue, wore a huge white shirt, and a silver necklace hung from his neck. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his older brother. Sesshomaru got into his car and rode off to school with Inuyasha hiding his face in his hands.

The bell could be heard in distance, as students ran towards the huge building hoping they are not late. Hiei and Kuronue walked into their homeroom only be stared at by some preppy people in the room.

"freaks!", yelled a girl

"clown", retorted Hiei

Afterall the girl had way too much makeup on. Kuronue laughed as they passed by them and into the left corner of the room. A minute later Inuyasha entered the class sitting next to the 'clown' and giving her a kiss on the lips.

"So Hiei do you think they'll be other 'freaks'?", asked Kuronue

"How the hell should I know?"

Kuronue sighed at the lack of his brother's need for conversation. Hiei put on his headphones and played his Dimmu Borgir cd while closing his eyes. When the second bell rung for the class to begin Kagome and Kouga came in on their skateboards all the way to the back of the class

"Right on time", Kouga said

Kagome and Kouga took their seats in the right corner. A chubby man, bald, with a beard came in.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Myouga, and I will be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year. Um, where is everybody?", he asked confused

In total their was only 8 students in the room. The door was heard being slammed open as a young man came in. He had black gelled hair, brown eyes, wore blue jeans with the knees ripped and a 'Avenged Sevenfold' shirt.

"late as usual, Yusuke", stated Kagome

Yusuke smirked as he set his eyes on Kagome.

"nice to see you too, Kagome"

Yusuke continued onto the back to sit with her and Kouga. Kagome finally noticed that she did not know the two guys in the far left corner. So she went over to a bored Kuronue and introduced herself to him.

"Hey, I'm Kagome", she said

Kuronue raised his head to look at Kagome. He was awed at her beauty and her short skirt that showed alot of leg. He broke his gaze off her and introduced himself.

"Um, I'm Kuronue"

"well Kuronue, would you like to join me and some friends? I believe your new..."

"yes, and yes we are new. Me and my brother moved from Okinawa. My brother's name is Hiei, not very talkative though"

She smiled at him and grabbed his hand to lead him to the other side.

"hey guys, this is Kuronue and he's new here"

"hey", Kouga and Yusuke said

They sat down and started talking about music and stuff like that. Meanwhile Hiei was sleeping and listening to his cd. Mr. Myouga handed out their schedules and welcomed them to the new school year.

* * *

Kinda short, but hey I finished. Hope you guys like...Review and You'll make me super Happy! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 up! yay! Enjoy.

* * *

  
Chapter 2  
  
The bell rang and students could be seen running out of their homerooms. Everyone except Kagome and her group were left in the room. 

"Hey shouldn't we wake him up, Kuronue?", asked Kagome

"Yeah"

Kagome went over to Hiei and shook his shoulders. Hiei groaned and slowly opened his eyes, only to be met by Kagome's.

**Hiei's POV**

I felt someone try to wake me up from my slumber. They didn't stop so I opened my eyes only to be met by quite a sight. In front of me stood a beautiful creature. She had long black hair, dark blue eyes, and pink lucious lips. My eyes lowered as they went from her chest to her long legs.

**Author POV**

Kagome thinking he was going to fall asleep once more, smacked him lightly.

"Dude, wake up!", screamed Kagome

Hiei automatically stood up causing Kagome to fall back, also taking Hiei with her. Kagome's eyes closed waiting for the impact, but it never came. She looked up to see red eyes staring at her. They were nose to nose.

"Hey, are you guys going to make out?", asked Yusuke

"No!", they screamed simultaneusly

Kagome and Hiei were once more on their feet.

"By the way, thanks, the name's Kagome", she said

"Hn", Hiei said

Kagome just laughed and nodded to Kouga and Yusuke.

"Come on, let's go, we all have the same first period"

Once they got out of the classroom, Kagome and Kouga got on their skateboards. Kagome did a manual down the hall, while Kouga ollied.

"Show offs!", screamed Yusuke

Kagome just stuck her tongue out at Yusuke.

"Very mature, Kagome"

Kagome turned towards Yusuke, Kuronue, and Hiei with an evil smile on her face. She ran and jumped onto her skateboard going very fast towards them. Their eyes widened as she was about to hit them, Yusuke closed his eyes ready for the pain to come. Kagome ended up jumping off her skateboard before she could even hit them. She went over to Yusuke and slapped his stomach.

"Shit! Kag, that hurt!", whined Yusuke

"Your fault"

"Um where are we going?", asked Kuronue

"We're heading towards english class", explained Kagome

They walked down the hallway for a couple seconds and then walked into a room filled with teenagers. As they entered Kagome felt old eyes back on her form once more. These eyes have been staring at her since a year ago. The guys were not oblivious, they saw him staring at her with something known as lust. He was tall, handsome, and known to be really sweet. Kurama, was his name, and he was the hearthrob of the school. Kuronue met eyes with Kurama and saw jealousy clear as day. Yusuke and Kouga have known about Kurama's want for Kagome. Yusuke casually put his arm across her shoulder bringing her right next to him. He could feel the glare that Kurama was sending his way. Everyone made their way to the back so they could be away from the annoying preps and the teacher.

"Yusuke, what was that all about?", asked Kuronue

"Thats just Kurama, he lusts after Kagome", he said as if it was nothing

Kuronue looked at Kagome, and she nodded.

"He looks ready to explode!", laughed Kouga

Yusuke grinned, but was then faded as his and Kouga's names were called to head to the office.

"Fuck! What does that old man want now?" screamed Yusuke

"I didn't do anything", whined Kouga

"Probably nothing at all", said Yusuke "we'll be right back"

**Kurama POV**

Kurama made his move towards Kagome once Kouga and Yusuke left the room. He could care less if those two new guys were there, they were a mere obstacle. He sat next to Kagome, seemed to be in a deep conversation. He would have to change that now wouldn't he? He leaned forward and whispered her name in her ear, then he started to softly kiss her neck.

**NormalPOV**

Kagome was discussing with Kuronue about music. He was a big fan of slayer, and Hiei was a fan of Dimmu Borgir. Kagome was telling them about her favorite band, Arch Enemy. They heard of them but never got the chance to listen to some of their stuff.

"I'm going to sing some of their songs at the battle of the bands, you should go", Kagome said

"Sure!", said Kuronue "what about you, Hiei?"

Kuronue turned around to face Hiei, who nodded. Kagome was watching Hiei and Kuronue, when she suddenly heard her name.

"Kagome" the smoothe voice said

She closed her eyes as she belt his warm breathe touch her neck. A moan escaped, both guys turned to Kagome. He saw the guy named Kurama, his arms were wrapped around Kagome's waist bringing her closer to him.

"Hey, leave her alone", yelled Kuronue

Kagome suddenly woke up from the blissful spell that was put upon her. She turned around to face Kurama, when she was suddenly grabbed and pulled next to Kuronue. Kurama's eyes met Kuronue's once more.

"Know that I will have her no matter what, she belongs to me!" screamed Kurama

"That's for her to decide", yelled Kuronue

With that Kurama stormed over to his pack of slutswho started to strut their stuff. Kuronue turned to Hiei and Kagome who saw the confrontation. Hiei looked like he could care less, while Kagome was blushing. He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked.

"Um...don't tell Yusuke and Kouga", Kagome begged

"I won't", Kuronue said

Kagome was so happy she ran to him and hugged him.

"Thanks, Kuronue"

"No problem"

Hiei looked on as he saw how a blush spread across his friends face, as he was hugged. Somehow, he felt...a weird emotion.

"Eheh..uh that was pretty embarassing. Dammit, my body is just so sensitive", she whispered

"We won't tell anybody", he reassured her

"Thanks again, so let us continue our conversation"

They got back into their conversation about music. Near the end of the class Kouga and Yusuke came back.

"How did it go?", asked Kagome

"The principle just gave us some stupid speech. I fell asleep of course and he once again started yelling", explained Yusuke

"Yup, that explains it all", Kouga said

"Ok, well lets get to math", said Kagome

They all got out of the class and started walking towards their next class which was located on the other side of the building.

"So did anything interesting happen?", asked Yusuke

Kagome remembered what happened with Kurama and started blushing. Yusuke turned around when Kagome didn't respond right away. Yusuke smirked.

"So something did happen!", yelled Yusuke

"Nothing happened", Kuronue said

"Then why is she blushing?", asked Kouga

Kagome tried to think of something to say, so the guys don't suspect anything.

"I'm wearing this short skirt", she said

"So what", said Yusuke

"With a thong on", Kagome said

Kagome's blush deepened, and a blush formed on Yusuke's and Kouga's faces. Meanwhile Hiei and Kuronue couldn't help but look for themselves if mabey she really was. She couldn't take it so she started walking away. Meanwhile all four of them tilted their heads to look at her ass and see if she had a thong. Kagome eventually turned a corner to enter their next class. They were taken out of their thoughts when the bell rang. They entered the room to find Kagome in the back sitting with her arms crossed looking out the window.

"Your Late!", screamed their teacher

"So what!", screamed Yusuke

They ignored the teacher and walked towards the back. While Hiei was making his way back, he felt someone tug on his sleeve. He turned to see a girl with short black hair, bright red lipstick, and way too much make up on.

"Hi cutie, my name is Yura. Come sit by me"

She pointed to the seat next to her.

"Hn"

Hiei tried once more to walk away only to have her still tug at his shirt. Kagome turned around to see Hiei in trouble. She sighed as she got up walked up to them.

"Yura, why do you insist on pissing me off?", asked Kagome

"What are you talking about?", asked Yura

"You are bothering my friend here"

"Yeah right, this hottie would never want you", Yura said

"Unless you want you face to get uglier than it already is, I suggest that you let go of him", yelled Kagome

Yura quickly let go and ran off. Kagome smirked at how funny Yura ran.

"You alright?", asked Kagome

"Hn"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and walked to the back only to see that Kouga had taken her seat. So she walked over to Kouga and sat on his lap. Once seated Kouga wrapped his arms around her waist and continued his conversation with Yusuke. Kuronues ears perked as he heard a growl escape from Hiei's lips.

"Hey guys wanna come over my place after school?", asked Kagome

"Is your pool finally filled with water?", asked Yusuke

"It will be", said Kagome

"Then hell yeah!", screamed Yusuke

"Me too", said Kouga

"What about you guys?", asked Kagome

"Sure", said Kuronue

They all turned to Hiei, who was silent.

"Fine", muttered Hiei

"Then it's settled, right after school you guys will get your bathing suits and I'll prepare the pool"

They continued as normal as it could get, Kurama hitting on her and Yusuke and Kouga making sure he doesn't get anywhere near her. As the end of the day neared, the boys got more and more anxious to get out.

* * *

Well thats Chapter 2 people...review...: 


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay I updated, oh yeah! XD Sorry so Sorry for the long wait! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Yusuke continued to stare at the clock. He was oblivious to the silence that had suddenly filled the class, only caring that there were three minutes left in the class. In the front of the class the teacher continued to stare at Yusuke wondering when he'll notice his glaring. Kids in the class held their breathes as the tesion in the room grew. 

'One more minute', thought Yusuke

The teacher finally ran out of patience.

"Mr. Urameshi, I hope you don't have anything after school because you will be having detention with me!", yelled the teacher

"What!?", yelled Yusuke

"You heard me, don't get out of your seat once the bell rings"

Once said the bell rang and everyone left the room fearing Yusuke's rage.

Kagome looked through her locker trying to find her notebook. Somewhere in the mess that has engulfed her locker was her notebook, and she was determined to find it.

"Hm, I know I have it here somewhere...", mumbled Kagome

She continued to search through her locker, not noticing Kurama making his way towards her. Hiei on the other hand was coming out of a classroom nearby. Turning his head he noticed Kurama heading towards Kagome with a feral look in his eyes.

"Aha! I found it!", yelled Kagome

Finally noticing Hiei, she waved at him.

"Hey Hiei!"

"Hn", said Hiei

"Hn, to you too, dude", she said with a smile

Bending back down she place her books back in. Hiei deciding that he had nothing else better to do, he started helping Kagome. Picking up a book he looked at it and his eyes widened.

"Oh, you like Poe?", asked Kagome

"Yes", Hiei replied

"That's great, I haven't met many who do. I guess it's too dark for the weak hearted", she said laughing

Putting the last book away, she stood up and closed her locker. Turning to him she grabbed his hand and started to drag him towards the front entrance of the school. Feeling eyes on him, Hiei turned his head to see a pissed off Kurama.

"Kouga and Yusuke said to meet them by the front entrance...", she said trailing off

"Hey!"

Kagome turned to see Kouga running towards them.

"Hey, where is Yusuke and Kuronue?", she asked

"Ehehe...uh..well Yusuke decided to ignore the teacher and pay special attention to the clock instead", he said while laughing

Kagome let out a sigh knowing that Yusuke would be late.

"What about Kurunoe?"

"Oh I don't know, I didn't have him in my last class"

"Well, I'll go find him", Kagome said

Kouga and Hiei watched her walk off. Coming down the hallway was Inuyasha and his girlfriend, Kikyo, this caused Kouga to tense. Hiei sent him a look of confusion.

"See the guy with silver hair"

Hiei nodded.

"Well he's Inuyasha, Kagome's ex boyfriend"

Hiei looked at Inuyasha, wondering what's so special about him. He didn't seem the type that she would fall in love with. Kouga noticed the confused look again.

"Well she was friends with his older brother and that's how they met. The funny thing was that they hated each other since the day they met. Around a month later he asked her out and it was actually kept secret, me and Yusuke didn't even know about it"

Kouga looked as Inuyasha and his girlfriend walked by Kagome. She continued to walk, but he saw how she put her head down.

"She told us everything afterwards, told us how naive she was to think that he would actually love her. What made us angry was when she said that mabey if she would have had sex with him like he wanted her to, then mabey he would have loved her"

Kouga let out a sigh, and tried to control his anger. Hiei was trying to control himself, the need to tear the guy from limb to limb was almost unbearable. Thankfully Kagome had returned with Kuronue, distracting them from doing anything rash.

"Uh...I got lost", said an embarrassed Kuronue

"You are a newbie, don't worry about it", said Kouga

"Well let's go outside, we'll wait for Yusuke, but it doesn't mean that we have to stay inside the school", Kagome said

All four of them started to walk out the main entrance and into the skate park located right across the street. Just because they were going to wait for Yusuke, it didn't mean that they couldn't have fun. Kagome tried to get Hiei on a board, but only ended up getting a 'hn' and a blank stare. Kuronue luckily interfered and asked if she would teach him instead. Yusuke came out muttering about stupid teachers.

"Keep your balance Kuronue!", yelled Kagome

Looking up he ran towards his friends.

"Hey, let's go already", Yusuke screamed

Everyone looked to see Yusuke running towards them.

"About time, talk about bad timing", said Kouga

"Whatever, let's get out of here"

Everyone followed Yusuke as he exited the skate park.

"Kuronue, that was good for a first timer", Kagome said

"Thanks", he said smiling

"Now we have to get Hiei on one", Kagome said while laughing

Everyone laughed while Hiei glared at everyone.****

* * *

**Well that's the new chapter! Now review!!!! Review!! **


End file.
